tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lailah
Lailah ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Zestiria. Ihr wahrer Name lautet Fethmus Mioma, was Reine Lailah''Diese Informationen ist dem Manga Tales of Zestiria: The Time of Guidance, Band 1 entnommen. bedeutet. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Lailahs genaues Alter ist nicht bekannt, obwohl diverse Hinweise aus den Erdgeschichtssteinen und den Ereignissen aus Tales of Berseria, das eintausend Jahre vor ''Tales of Zestiria stattfindet, darauf hinweisen, dass Lailah mindestens eintausend Jahre alt sein muss. Davon unabhängig ist Lailah ein erfahrener Feuerseraph. Einst gehörte Lailah zu jenen Seraphim, die mit der Silberflamme von Maotelus an der Seite der Menschen gegen die Hellions gekämpft hatte. Vor der "Ära des Chaos" begleitete sie den Hirten namens Michael. Als dieser seine Aufgabe als Hirte müde wurde, beschloss er, Maotelus zum Thron von Artorius zu bringen und an dessen Fuße ein neues Dorf zu errichten. Lailah begleitete ihn nicht und lehnte auch den Handschuh des Hirten ab, den er ihr als Andenken mitgeben wollte, aber sie trennten sich in Frieden voneinander. Nach der Chaosdämmerung in Camlann, von der Lailah von Zenrus erfuhr, leistete sie einen Eid, niemals über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit Michael, über Maotelus oder das verjüngende Elixier zu reden. Auf diese Weise erhielt sie die Silberflamme und damit die Möglichkeit, selbst eine Hauptherrscherin eines neuen Hirten zu werden, wohingegen einst Maotelus der Hauptherrscher aller Hirten gewesen war, und deren begleitenden Seraphim seine Nebenherrscher. Lailah ließ sich in Damensee am Altar der "Dame vom See" nieder, der nicht länger besetzt gewesen war, und wählte die Heilige Klinge als ihre neue Trägerin. Seither wartete sie auf einen Menschen, den sie als würdig erachtete, um ein Hirte zu werden. Allen anderen verwehrte sie das Ziehen des Schwertes. thumb|left|300px|Lailahs Statusbild Lailah kennt bereits vor dem Spielverlauf Edna und Zaveid. Es ist aber nicht bekannt, wann oder wo sie sich begegnet sind. Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie Edna nach der Chaosdämmerung darum gebeten hatte, die Höhle von Cornic auf der Glefehd-Senke zu versiegeln, um alle Wege nach Camlann abzuschneiden und Muse bei der Versiegelung der Bosheit und Maotelus' zu unterstützen. Tales of Zestiria Lailah erscheint erstmals in Damensee, wo sie bei der Heiligen Klinge ruht, als gerade das "Fest der Heiligen Klinge" stattfindet. Alisha Diphda wollte dieses Fest veranstalten, um Normalität und Hoffnung in das Volk einkehren zu lassen, und entzündet das Feuer am Altar. Von dem Volk und Alisha bleibt Lailah ungesehen, da keiner von ihnen genug Resonanz besitzt. Sorey hingegen, der der Zeremonie ebenfalls beiwohnt, kann Lailah sehen. Es bricht Chaos auf der Feier aus und Lailah fleht die Menschen an, sich zu beruhigen, da ansonsten die Bosheit überquellen würde. Als ein Mann sich schließlich in einen Hellion verwandelt und weitere Hellions erscheinen, entscheidet Sorey sich dazu, die Position als Hirte anzunehmen und die Klinge zu ziehen. Erst warnt Lailah ihn vor den erdrückenden Pflichten des Hirten, der in tiefer Einsamkeit leben wird, aber Sorey ist entschlossen, weshalb Lailah ihm erlaubt, die Klinge zu ziehen. Dadurch erhält Sorey die Silberflamme von Lailah und kann mit ihr die Hellions läutern. Als Sorey und Lailah schließlich alleine den unterirdischen Vivia-Aquädukt erkunden, weil Mikleo sich von ihnen getrennt hatte, da er sich selbst als Bürde erachtete, kommt es erstmals zu einer Armatisierung von Sorey und Lailah. Zuvor hatte Lailah ihm den Altar im Aquädukt gezeigt, an dem einst Hirten ernannt worden sind und sie den ersten Erdgeschichtsstein finden, dessen Visionen Sorey jedoch noch nicht abrufen kann. Später, in den Galahad-Ruinen, ernennt Lailah in einer Notsituation Mikleo zu ihrem ersten Nebenherrscher, obwohl Sorey dies nicht gewünscht hatte. Dennoch vertragen die beiden sich, und Mikleo kann nun ebenfalls an Lailahs Silberflamme teilhaben. Lailah begleitet Sorey vor allem als die Stimme der Vernunft angesichts seiner Aufgaben: Sie warnt ihn davor, zu viele Lasten alleine auf sich zu nehmen, und hält ihn dazu an, sich im Krieg zwischen Hyland und Rolance neutral zu verhalten. Außerdem bittet sie ihn, seine Kräfte selten vor anderen Menschen anzuwenden, da er für diese dann wie ein monströser Übermensch erscheinen wird. Dank Lailah umgeht Sorey damit einige Dinge, durch die er über lang oder kurz selbst zu einem Hellion hätte werden können. Lailah bricht niemals ihren Eid, sieht sich zuletzt aber dazu gezwungen, Mayvin als Geschichtenerzähler der Zeit um Hilfe zu bitten, der dadurch seinen Eid brechen würde. Mayvin lässt sich darauf ein, fordert die Helden aber zunächst dazu auf, alle Puzzlestücke der Vergangenheit zusammenzusuchen, weshalb die Helden nach den Erdgeschichtssteinen suchen, um Heldalfs Vergangenheit zu verstehen und zu begreifen, weshalb er zum Herrscher des Unheils wurde. [[Datei:Lailah in Zestiria.png|thumb|300px|Lailah in Tales of Zestiria]] Lailah ist zuletzt schließlich dazu gewillt, sich selbst durch Siegfried als Angriff mit eigenem Willen auf den mit Maotelus armatisierten Heldalf feuern zu lassen. Zusammen mit den anderen Seraphim kann sie Heldalfs Körper wieder schadlos entkommen und hält die Bosheit auf, die von Heldalf nach seinem Tod auf Sorey übergehen wollte. Danach begeben sich die Seraphim zu Rose, deren neuer Hauptherrscher Lailah nun wird, sodass Rose selbst zur Hirtin wird. Im Epilog ist Lailah mit den anderen Seraphim, einem neuen Hirten, Ayn Talfryn, Ayn Felice und einem Wasserseraph, der Uno ähnelt, an dem Grab von Rose zu sehen, an dem der Hirte Blumen niederlegt. Alishas Geschichte: Die Stärke eines Ritters Im spielbaren Epilog ist Lailah in der Begleitung von Rose, die nun die neue Hirtin ist. Von den Seraphim sind Lailah und Edna am längsten spielbar, da sie von Anfang an dabei sind, sobald Rose sich Alisha anschließt. Erst gegen Ende kommt Zaveid hinzu und zuletzt auch Mikleo, der jedoch nicht mehr spielbar ist. Lailah will gemeinsam mit Edna und Rose den hellionisierten Pro-Krieg-Extremisten auf den Grund gehen. Sie versteht letztendlich, dass die Extremisten die versiegelte Höhle von Cornic nach Camlann entdeckt haben müssen, und befürchtet, dass sie den aktuell hilflosen Sorey aufsuchen wollen. Auf dem Weg dorthin ist Lailah vor allem für Alisha eine Ansprechpartnerin, weil sie auf der Suche nach einer Antwort auf ihre Frage angesichts der Zukunft ist. Persönlichkeit Vorrangig ist Lailah eine heitere Persönlichkeit und findet ehrliches Interesse an anderen Personen und gewissen Themen. Sie hat großes Gefallen an mehr oder weniger schlechten Wortwitzen. Lailah kümmert sich um die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe mit fast schon mütterlicher Fürsorge, wenn es denn nötig ist. Sie mag es, die Zukunft durch ihre Karten hervorzusagen und meist stimmen ihre Weissagungen. Wird ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit Michael zum Gesprächsthema, lenkt sie sich (und manchmal die anderen) mit eher zusammenhanglosen Liedchen, Wortwitzen oder Fragen ab, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, ihren Eid zu brechen. Wissenswertes *Durch Lailah findet sowohl die erste Armatisierung mit Sorey als auch jene mit Rose statt. *Lailah hat eine ausgeprägte Faszination für runde Dinge entwickelt. Ihr großer Wunsch ist es, die perfekte Kugel zu sehen, zu der sich der Gürteltierseraph Arma Dylan formen kann. Sie hat von den beiden dreifachen Rollweltmeistern und ebenfalls Gürteltierseraphim Arma Walt und Arma Langston von ihm gehört. *Auf Zaveids Flirtversuche geht Lailah selten ein oder ignoriert sie ganz. In einer Szene nach einem beendeten Kampf jedoch, als sie Zaveid darum bittet, eine ihrer Weissagungskarten zu ziehen, interpretiert sie seine Entgegnung, welche Seite der Karten die vordere ist, als Frage darum, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen möchte, und freut sich darüber. *Sollten die Ereignisse aus den Erdgeschichtssteinen "Ek" und "Do" auf die Zeit von Tales of Berseria zurückzuführen sein, war Lailah ebenfalls eine der Malakhim, die von der Abtei unterdrückt wurden. Gleichzeitig wäre Lailahs Alter in Tales of Zestiria mit mindestens 1.000 Jahren zu bezeichnen. *In Tales of Zestiria the X wird Lailah die Silberflamme bewusst von Maotelus übertragen, ehe dieser hellionisiert. Hinweise Charakterliste en:Lailah Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Lailah Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Zestiria